Anduial
by Alynia
Summary: Einige hundert Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg: Die Menschen herrschen über Mittelerde und eine Gruppe Elben kommt aus Valinor zurück um Abenteuer zu erleben. ( tja, ich krieg´s nicht besser hin g)
1. 1

Anduial  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Also, Mittelerde, sowie sämtliche Namen die Euch bekannt vorkommen gehören Tolkien. Der Rest ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Auch wenn es schade ist, aber ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesem Auswuchs.  
  
Rating: Es ist erstmal harmlos, keine Ahnung, ob es so bleiben wird. *g*  
  
Erläuterung: Die Geschichte handelt einige hundert Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg und die Elben sind bereits in Valinor. Ich habe zwar einige Bücher Tolkiens gelesen, sehe mich aber nicht als Experten, seit deswegen nicht so kritisch.  
  
So, dann will ich Euch mal nicht weiter langweilen. Viel Spaß.  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Zeit der Elben war vorüber. Schon vor Jahrhunderten hatte das letzte Schiff aus Mithlond in die unsterblichen Lande übergesetzt. Das einzige was noch an dieses alte Volk erinnerte waren einige wenige, vergilbte Aufzeichnungen und natürlich Erzählungen. Die Menschen erzählten ihren Kindern vor dem Einschlafen Geschichten über das schöne Volk, doch an ihre Existenz glaubte schon lang keiner mehr. Die Welt hatte sich seit jener Zeit verändert. Könige wurden geboren und starben. Kriege überzogen das Land immer und immer wieder. Grenzen wurden neu gesetzt. Nichts war mehr so wie in den Tagen, von denen in den Geschichten erzählt wurde und nichts blieb so wie es war. Noch ehe sie sich an den einen Zustand gewöhnt hatten, brach ein neuer Krieg aus und alles wurde wieder erneuert. Verbessert. So sagten jedenfalls die Machthaber. Die alten Werte zerfielen, das einzige was noch zählte war der Besitz. Je mehr Reichtum man in seinem Leben erlangt hatte, desto einfacher war es. Nicht nur in den Städten. Auch in den Dörfern war der Kampf um Besitz bereits entfacht. Doch die Menschen kannten es nicht anders, sie wurden in diese, kalte, erbarmungslose Welt geboren und starben auch wieder in ihr. Diejenigen, die versuchten das System zu ändern um die alten Werte wieder herzustellen wurden schleunigst aus dem Wege geschafft. Ganze Familien sind auf diese Weise verschwunden. Traute sich dann jemand nach dem Verbleib dieser Personen zu fragen, war die Antwort, dass sie in einer wichtigen, persönlichen Angelegenheit verreisen mussten. Dies genügte um die Leute zum schweigen zu bringen. Denn jeder wusste, dass diese Unglückseligen mit ihrem Leben ihre Fehler bezahlt hatten. Doch woraus bestand der Fehler? Meistens war es ein wenig Kritik an der derzeitigen Regierung oder ein Streit, der dann dem Statthalter vorgetragen wurde, natürlich hielt man es dabei nicht sehr genau mit der Wahrheit. Es gab viele Arten sein Leben zu verlieren in dieser Zeit und deswegen machte man sich zwar seine Gedanken, behielt diese aber für sich. Hauptsache sich und der Familie ging es gut. Was mit den anderen war, darum sollte sich jemand anders kümmern.  
  
In Valinor und Tol Eressa lebten die Elben, ohne sich um das Geschick der Menschen zu kümmern. Wozu auch, sie hatten in den Entscheidenden Schlachten Seite an Seite mit den Menschen gekämpft und ihnen darüber hinaus Ratschläge gegeben, wie sie ihr Leben verbessern konnten. Doch die Leben der Menschen waren kurz und in dieser kurzen Zeit ließ sich nur wenig erreichen und nachkommende Generationen legten nicht mehr sehr viel wert auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge. So verließen die Eldar Mittelerde und überließen sie den Menschen. Das Leben in Valinor war friedlich und niemand bereute diesen Schritt getan zu haben. Nur manchmal noch dachte man an die alte Heimat und fragte sich, wie es jetzt dort sein würde, aber diese Gedanken wurden schon schnell von den hier vorherrschenden Annehmlichkeiten verdrängt. Einzig die jungen, die hier in den unsterblichen Landen zur Welt kamen waren unzufrieden. Sie wollten etwas erleben. Die Geschichten von den Menschen und den Zwergen, sowie den Kriegen weckte ihre Abenteuerlust. Doch schon lange hatte kein Schiff mehr den Hafen in Mithlond angesteuert. Unmut breitete sich aus. Diejenigen, die aus Mittelerde kamen, wollten in Ruhe leben und keine Schlachten mehr schlagen und auch von den Menschen wollten sich nichts mehr wissen, da diese so uneinsichtig waren und nur nach Profit und Macht strebten. Doch gerne erzählten sie die Geschichten von Gil-Galad, Earendil und auch den Ringkriegen und ihren Helden. Die jungen hingen an den Lippen der Erzählenden. Wollten doch auch sie die Helden dieser Geschichten sein, die von allen bewundert und von denen noch heute in Lieder ihrer großen Taten gedacht wurde. Die Andersartigkeit der alten Welt wollten sie entdecken. Kahlen Felsen wollten sie sehen, den kalten Wind und Schnee auf der Haut fühlen, den Duft der Wälder in sich aufnehmen. Durch Graslandschaften und Wüsten wollten sie wandern und die hohen Berge ersteigen. Sie wollten die Menschen sehen, die nur einige Jahre zu leben hatten, die Zwerge, die sich in ihren Höhlen tief verborgen hielten und dort nach Schätzen suchten. Einfach alles, was sie hier nicht hatten und erfahren konnten. Die Valar, denen der Unmut der jungen Generation nicht verborgen blieb, waren skeptisch. Von Zeit zu Zeit trat einer mit der Bitte an sie heran die Wunder Mittelerdes erfahren zu dürfen. Und immer wurde er von ihnen abgewiesen. Auch bereiteten die Menschen den Valar sorgen. Die Lebensweise, die die Menschen frönten erschreckte sie. Die Welt, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurde beuteten sie aus, ohne Rücksicht auf jegliches Leben. Natur war für sie nur noch insofern von Bedeutung, als dass sie sich ernähren konnten. Die Schönheit und der Schutz die sie ihnen bot waren ohne Belang, ja sogar nur noch hinderlich. Die Menschen zerstörten ihre Welt, ihren Lebensraum, ja sogar sich selbst. Das war es, was die Valar schlussendlich zum Anlass nahmen und dann doch ihre Einwilligung gaben, damit einige der Jüngeren ihren Weg in Mittelerde gehen konnten. Nachdem diese Entscheidung gefallen war, wurde es ziemlich unruhig in den sonst so ruhigen Landen. Schiffe wurden, unter Anleitung der früheren Schiffbauer, gebaut. Vorräte wurden zusammen getragen und Kleidung für die dort vorherrschenden Wetterverhältnisse wurden genäht. Während die jungen voller Eifer und Zuversicht in ihre Zukunft sahen, waren die Älteren nicht sehr optimistisch. Denn sie kannten die Gefahren dieser Welt und sie wussten auch um das Streben der Menschen nach Macht. Also beschlossen einige Freiwillige den Weg anzutreten und den Jüngeren zur Seite zu stehen. Schon bald waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und das erste Schiff verließ den Hafen um Mittelerde wieder zu seinem alten Glanz zu verhelfen. 


	2. Prolog

Anduial  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Also, Mittelerde, sowie sämtliche Namen die Euch bekannt vorkommen gehören Tolkien. Der Rest ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Auch wenn es schade ist, aber ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesem Auswuchs.  
  
Rating: Es ist erstmal harmlos, keine Ahnung, ob es so bleiben wird. *g*  
  
Erläuterung: Die Geschichte handelt einige hundert Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg und die Elben sind bereits in Valinor. Ich habe zwar einige Bücher Tolkiens gelesen, sehe mich aber nicht als Experten, seit deswegen nicht so kritisch.  
  
So, dann will ich Euch mal nicht weiter langweilen. Viel Spaß.  
  
Ankunft  
  
„Das ist Mittelerde?", staunte Tiriel. Die junge Elbin lehnte sich über die Reling, der Wind riss an ihren blonden Haaren, und sie schaute auf die immer größer werdenden Landmassen. „Ja, mein Kind. Das ist das berühmte Mittelerde", Erestor legte ihr väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, ohne den Blick vom nahe kommenden Ufer abzuwenden.  
  
Was sich wohl alles verändert haben mag, dachte er bei sich. Er erlaubte sich seine Erinnerungen schweifen zu lassen und war in Gedanken an das ehemalige Bruchtal, die Zufluchtstätte der Elben. Lord Elrond hatte sie nach dem ersten Ringkrieg gegründet und es war einer der friedlichsten Orte in Mittelerde gewesen. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, als er an die wundervolle Landschaft dachte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt den Jüngeren auf dieser Reise beizustehen. Denn so schön es in Valinor auch war, seine wahre Heimat war hier. Allerdings fürchtete er sich auch davor, wieder in seine alte Wirkungsstätte zurück zu kehren. Zu unberechenbar waren die Menschen, als das man wusste, wie es um diese Welt jetzt stand.  
  
Während der Überfahrt hatte er den Elben erklärt, wie sie sich am Besten zu Verhalten hatten. Da niemand von den in Valinor geborenen die Allgemeinsprache beherrschte oder auch nur jemals in Kontakt mit einem der anderen Völker Mittelerdes gekommen war. Ihre einzige Erfahrung beruhte auf Liedern, Gedichten und Erzählungen. Was natürlich nicht dazu ausreichte um sofort in Kontakt mit einem der hier ansässigen Wesen zu treten.  
  
Erestor hoffte, dass dieses Mittelerde sich nicht allzu sehr von dem Mittelerde unterschied, dass er einst gekannt hatte. Doch so, wie er die Menschen kennen gelernt hatte, wusste er, dass es wohl nur eine Hoffnung bleiben würde und die Wirklichkeit ganz anders aussah.  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Schiff und er hätte beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verloren, hätte er sich nicht an der Reling festgehalten. Sie hatten im Hafen von Mithlond angelegt, oder jedenfalls an dem Ort, wo früher einst Mithlond gewesen war. Die einst so schöne Hafenstadt sah nun eher trist und herunter gekommen aus. Die wenigen Gebäude, die noch standen, erzählten die Geschichte von Wind und Wetter und auch von Kriegen. Kaum ein Haus war noch ganz, und die die noch standen drohten schon beim bloßen Betrachten zusammen zu stürzen.  
  
„Na, diese Stadt hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen", meinte Finlad nachdenklich, während er durch das seichte Wasser ging um eines der Seile mit dem Ufer zu vertäuen. „Was dachtest du denn, was wir hier vorfinden werden?"Turon war seit Kindheit an der beste Freund von Finlad und die Beiden hatten sich bereits damals geschworen, dass auch sie in den Liedern besungen werden. Und hier sahen sie ihre große Chance gekommen. „Was denkst du, wann werden wir die ersten Menschen sehen?"fragte er seinen Freund. „Also, wenn es nach Erestor geht, dann erst in 100 oder 200 Jahren", murmelte Finlad nachdenklich. „Du weißt ja, wie vorsichtig die Alten sind und wir sollen nichts überstürzen", geheimnisvoll blickte er Turon an, dann stahl sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Aber weißt du", erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern „niemand wird etwas sagen können, wenn die Menschen uns sehen". „Stimmt schon, aber das wird eine Menge Ärger geben, wenn Erestor spitz bekommt, dass wir uns zu erkennen geben. Außerdem müssen wir ja erst mal ein paar Menschen finden."Turon schaute seinem Freund dabei zu, wie er eines der Seile fest zurrte. Finlad war groß, größer als die meisten Elben, die Turon kannte, und seine stahlblauen Augen bildeten einen Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren. Schon seit Finlad ein Kind war schaffte er jeden in seinen Bann zu ziehen und mittlerweile gab es kaum eine Elbe, die sich nicht nach ihm verzehrte. Doch Finlad schenkte ihnen nur das nötige Maß an Höflichkeit, da er noch keine Intention verspürte sich zu binden. „Tur, ich hasse es, wenn du den Moralapostel raushängst." „Fin! Tur! Los holt euer Gepäck, wir sammeln uns gleich dahinten", Tiriel lief eilig an den beiden vorbei und zeigte in die gemeinte Richtung.  
  
Kurz vor den Anlegestellen war ein kleiner Platz, auf dem sich die Elben versammelten und beratschlagen wollten, wie es nun weiter ginge. Erestor und die anderen Unterweiser waren der Meinung, den Elben erst mal die allgemein Sprache und auch ein paar Kampfstile beizubringen. Den niemand wusste, wie sicher es hier war. In Valinor wurde schon gesagt, dass das eigentliche Ziel Imladris sein werde, aber ob es überhaupt möglich war, das stand noch in den Sternen. Auch die Wege mussten zuerst ausgekundschaftet werden. Es würde nicht einfach, dessen war sich Erestor sicher und sein Blick glitt zu Finlad und dessen Freund.  
  
Nachdem jeder sein Gepäck aufgenommen hatte und einige Kundschafter bereits die Umgebung in Augenschein nahmen, damit sie nicht plötzlich überrascht würden machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf.  
  
„Hier sollen wir die nächste Zeit bleiben?"Turon sah sich in dem Haus, das ihnen zugewiesen wurde um. Die Fenster waren mit Holzpanellen vernagelt. Einige Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Ritzen fielen tauchten alles in ein unheimliches Licht. Schränke und Tische standen noch herum, die allesamt halbvermodert und mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen waren. Am Ende des Raums war eine Treppe, die in die Oberen Stockwerke führte. Viele Stufen fehlten bereits, und die restlichen waren bereits soweit zerfallen, dass größere Stücke schon heraus gesplittert waren. In den Ecken hingen Spinnweben und die Luft war durchtränkt mit dem schimmeligen Geruch des hier vorherrschenden Zerfalls.  
  
„Atas meinte es sei nicht mal halb so heruntergekommen wie die anderen Gebäude. Wir sollen halt nur ein wenig vorsichtig sein", meinte Tiriel. Finlad warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu und ging dann zur Treppe. „Was wohl da oben ist?"neugierig spähte er nach oben, darauf hoffend irgendetwas zu entdecken, aber in dem Zwielicht konnte er nur Schatten ausmachen. Turon trat an seine Seite und blickte ebenfalls nach oben. „ Du wirst doch wohl jetzt keine Dummheiten machen, oder?" „Nein, das habe ich nicht vor", der dunkelhaarige Elb drehte sich um und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die angrenzenden Räume. Auch dort war nichts außer Staub und Schimmelflecken zu sehen.  
  
Sie legten ihre Gepäckstücke am Fuß der Treppe ab und überlegten, was sie jetzt noch machen könnten. Draußen begann bereits die Dämmerung und der Rest des Abends stand ihnen zur freien Verfügung, bevor morgen in aller Frühe die Lehrstunden wieder begannen.  
  
„Wir sollten wenigstens ein wenig sauber machen, damit wir nicht unbedingt im Dreck schlafen", Tiriel schob angewidert ein verwestes Nagetier mit dem Fuß an. „Das ihr Frauen immer gleich von allem angeekelt sein müsst", Finlad warf ihr einen spitzbübischen Blick zu.  
  
Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, Tiriel gefiel ihm. Sie war groß und schlank, ihre langen blonden Haare fielen glatt ihren Rücken hinunter. Große blaue Augen und die hohen Wangenknochen mit einer Stupsnase rundeten das Bild ab.  
  
„Na, du kannst hier ja schon mal anfangen aufzuräumen, während wir beide uns ein wenig in der Gegend umsehen", Finlad grinste sie an und legte eine Hand auf Turons Schulter. Turon verstand und schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte und gefolgt von Fin ins Freie trat. Tiriel sah den beiden fassungslos hinterher und seufzte kurz auf, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Gondor  
  
„Was hast Du da? Zeig mal!", Eoresa versuchte an das glitzernde Ding zu kommen, welches ihr Bruder in der Hand hielt. „Es ist nichts", sagte Theon und ließ die Kette in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Wenn irgendjemand herausfand, dass er den Hauptmann der gondorianischen Garde bestohlen hatte, dann würde das nicht nur für ihn schlimme Konsequenzen haben. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass seiner Schwester irgendetwas zustieß.  
  
Seit einigen Tagen hielten sich die beiden Kinder versteckt, damit niemand sie zurück in die Stadt brachte. Einmal am Tag schlich Theon sich zurück um etwas zu Essen zu stehlen.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte den Fehler begangen und sich, während er mit einigen anderen in der Schänke saß, über die hohen Steuern beschwert. Irgendjemand hatte es gehört und es dem Eintreiber erzählt, und vor drei Tagen waren dann zwei Wachen vor ihrer Tür gestanden und hatten ihn mitgenommen. Bevor er jedoch abgeholt wurde, schickte er seine Kinder des Nachts fort, damit wenigsten sie eine kleine Chance zum Überleben hatten, denn er hatte wohl geahnt, dass es so kommen würde.  
  
„Komm, lass uns gehen", Theon nahm seine Schwester an die Hand und zog sie weiter in den Wald hinein. „Ich will aber nicht in den blöden Wald! Ich will wieder nach Hause, zu Papa!"Sie riss sich von der Hand los und rannte den Weg wieder zurück. Theon setzte ihr nach und hatte sie auch schon bald eingeholt. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie wieder in den Wald. Das Mädchen schlug und trat um sich um dem Griff zu entkommen und Theon hatte Mühe sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Nachdem sie ein gutes Stück vorangekommen waren, ließ er sie wieder herunter. Sie weinte zwar immer noch, blieb aber ruhig stehen und blickte schüchtern zu ihm auf. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Dann sah er sie lange, schweigend an. Wie sollte er seiner fünf Jahre alten Schwester nur klar machen, dass sie keinen Vater mehr hatten und auch kein zu Hause mehr. „Wir können erst mal nicht nach Hause. Papa sagte, dass wir eine kleine Reise unternehmen sollen, damit wir was von der Welt sehen. Also machen wir jetzt diese Reise."Er blickte fest in Eoresas Augen. „Und wohin reisen wir?"fragte sie und blickte nun Neugierig ihren Bruder an. Theon überlegte kurz, mit einem Lächeln sah er seine Schwester an: „Was hältst du von Bruchtal?" „Bruchtal?!"quietschte sie begeistert, doch dann hielt sie inne und sah ihn verwundert an. „Aber das ist doch nur ein Märchen". „Wer sagt denn, dass es früher nicht wirklich Elben gegeben hat"Außerdem hat jede Geschichte einen wahren Kern", aufmunternd blickte Theon sie an. Sie überlegt noch kurz und nickte dann. Theon stand auf und nahm sie wieder bei der Hand, doch diesmal wehrte sie sich nicht und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm fortführen.  
  
So, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht wirklich spannend, aber ich muss erst mal alles dahin führen, wo ich es hin haben möchte.  
  
@ShivaElv: Danke für die Review, ich habe die Antwort mit zu Alec gepackt. *g* @Alec: Auch Dir möchte ich für die liebe Review danken. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele Elben zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Mittelerde ankommen, aber es werden einige sein. Ist auch wichtig für den Fortlauf. Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich ja Erestor mit eingebracht, der auch im Laufe noch etwas öfter auftauchen wird. Und später werden auch noch einige andere auftauche. Aber jetzt ist es noch ein bissi verfrüht. 


End file.
